Como el perro y el gato
by menudaputamierda
Summary: Machimiya Eikichi e Ibitani Ryou siempre habían presumido de sobrepasar todos los obstáculos. Pero hay obstáculos que nos sobrepasan a nosotros mismos.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana hacía frío y el colegio estaba impregnado de nieve. Como cada jueves, los niños empezaban sus clases con una hora de artística. Fue en uno de los baños cuando tropezaron por primera vez: uno, dispuesto a lavar sus pinceles primero, movido por un valor que siempre habían admirado y una frente salpicada de pequeñas pecas pelirrojas; y enfrente él mismo, con su peinado femenino, sus ojos finos y una sonrisa en la cara. Lástima que sólo hubiese un grifo al que poder llegar, y lo que empezó siendo una competición por haber quién acababa antes acabó en una pelea, un mechón de pelo y una gran cantidad de témpera salpicando las paredes.

Aquella fue la primera mañana que Machimiya Eikichi e Ibitani Ryou pasaron juntos, aunque no fue ni mucho menos algo divertido. Recuerda ahora, mirando hacia atrás, a su mejor amigo y no puede evitar echarse a reír: pese a sus tiernos 8 años, Miya ya iba dejando escapar aquello que saldría después a bocanadas: era un niño insoportable, demasiado inteligente y demasiado dictador, que sabía perfectamente el daño que podía ocasionar a los demás y que, por otro lado, se ilusionaba con cualquier cosa.

Miya siempre había sido alguien pasional, y eso lo sabía desde que vio su rostro al tirarle el agua sucia de las acuarelas a la cara. Lo siguiente que recuerda es rodar por el pasillo del colegio y un tirón en su cabello, que acabó con una pequeña calva. "Tienes pelo de niña, eres una niña estúpida." Fue la primera conversación entre ellos dos. Tal vez tuviese razón, tal vez la tenga (pues Ibitani había siempre optado por su pelo largo y cuidado como seña de identidad, pese a tener bastantes más años que 8), pero en aquel instante aquellas palabras significaban una declaración de guerra para él.

Pasó el tiempo, y el roce fue dando paso a la confianza. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta no sólo no se odiaban, sino que hasta parecía que tenían muchas cosas en común. "Mis padres ya no van a vivir juntos." Dijo un día Machimiya, mucho más triste de lo normal. "¡Tranquilo! Los míos tampoco viven juntos." Respondía Ryou, con una amplia sonrisa.

Y es que si algo le gusta a Eikichi de Ibitani era su sonrisa. Ni siquiera era una muestra de felicidad; sino que prácticamente había olvidado, o tal vez no le habían enseñado, que no siempre había que sonreír. Ibitani la llevaba ahí donde fuera él; aunque estuviese triste o enfadado, aunque todo su mundo se estuviese desmoronando, no podía evitarlo. "No es porque quiera mentir, es que simplemente me cuesta no hacerlo." Solía decir. Ibitani Ryou no dejó de sonreír ni en el entierro de su madre. Tal vez porque no sabía lo que ocurría pese a su corta edad, o tal vez porque aún no quería saberlo.

El día que se conocieron hacía el mismo tiempo que hoy, y por eso, como cualquier otra madrugada, habían retomado sus memorias y conversaban en la gélida noche dentro del coche de Machimiya, de vuelta tras un par de copas de más.

Rememorar momentos pasados, ahora que ambos tenían 19 e iban a la misma universidad, era una de las cosas que ambos más disfrutaban hacer. "Los viejos tiempos siempre son los mejores." Había dicho Miya riendo, justo antes de escuchar el pitido.

Porque si el oído no engañaba a Ibitani, había sido primero un pitido. El claxon de un camión y un giro del volante. Apenas recordaba más cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Al cabo de varios minutos, o horas, o tal vez días (porque prácticamente había perdido el sentido de la orientación) volvieron a abrirse sus dos ojos azul marino, al menos lo suficiente para mirar sus piernas, completamente aprisionadas en el monovolumen, emanando sangre. Mirara hacia donde mirara estaba empapado de color rojo. Empezaba a sentir verdaderas naúseas, negándose a aceptar que acababan de tener un accidente.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a Machimiya. Todo era silencio.

"Dios, hace demasiado frío…" Fue lo único capaz de pensar antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente vez que sus ojos vieron el cielo negro de la pálida noche, estaba tirado en medio de la carretera. Oía voces, gritos y sirenas en la distancia. Intentó moverse pero sus manos, presas del pánico, apenas temblaron un centímetro. Permanecía rodeado de médicos.

"Debo de estar soñando, esto no puede ser real…"

Está perdiendo mucha sangre por la pierna, tenemos que hacer algo ya – Oyó decir a la guapa enfermera que le cogía el pulso.

Es más difícil de lo que parece, aún no sabemos si hay algún nervio dañado… tiene las dos piernas destrozadas.

La horrenda visión de sus piernas volvió a su mente. "Vaya si estaban destrozadas, lo raro sería que no lo estuviesen." Pensó. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba gritando del dolor. Era lo único que se escuchaba ahora, como si todas las demás personas del mundo hubieran dejado de hacer sus qué-haceres para sentarse a ver la película donde Ibitani moría en un tremendo accidente de coche. Quiso llorar. Llorar como ni siquiera lo había hecho en el funeral de su madre. Parecía que le estaban serrando por la mitad. Hasta hubiera preferido morirse ahí mismo que seguir sufriendo semejante tortura.

¿Y el otro? – Preguntó entonces el médico, devolviéndole al mundo real.

La enfermera calló. Y el silencio le parecía entonces, a Ibitani Ryou, algo desconocido, como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado antes a él. Y es que nunca lo había hecho, pues su mente siempre había tenido algo que decir, algo que pensar y murmurar para que Machimiya estallase en carcajadas.

"Miya" Recordó. Quería irse. En verdad era lo que más deseaba: quitarse las vías y los cables, levantarse del asfalto e ir a ver su amigo. Decirle que, como siempre, todo iba a ir bien, y hacer alguna broma sobre la belleza de la enfermera. Pero apenas escuchaba nada, como si su compañero hubiese enmudecido, al contrario que él, que continuaba gritando.

Hay que trasladarlos ya al hospital – Ordenó el médico – Urgentemente.

Los médicos empezaron a traer la camilla donde, segundos después, reposaba. Apenas sentía nada. "Se acabó –Pensó –Se ha acabado todo." El Interhigh, el club de ciclismo, sus sueños de Ingeniero, su hermana, Hiroshima… Todo había llegado a su fin. Al menos, tal y como lo conocía antes.

Una lágrima transparente resbaló por sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo. Aunque muriese por dentro, como tantas otras veces, su cara tenía una mueca irónica, como irónica era su vida.

Y es que en aquel instante, a Ibitani Ryou, reírse le parecía lo más serio que podía hacer.


End file.
